


Oh There You Are

by divine529



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of Kurt and Blaine in "Original Song" First fic in the Glee world. </p><p>Originally posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh There You Are

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys! I'm new to the Glee fanfiction world and this is unedited so who knows how good it is but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Now I have a question for all of you I read this fic maybe about a week ago and I've been trying to find it again…all I remember is that Blaine mentioned that his parents have a "Room of Blaine" and that when Kurt came over to his house he would show it to him…do any of you know which fic I'm talking about? If you do could you please PM the link to me? Thanks! Without further ado I give you the story (multi-chapters to be decided…)

Seeing Kurt so upset Blaine couldn't understand what was upsetting him so much. When he said that Pavarotti had died he couldn't have felt more sorry for his friend.

Kurt had started singing one of my favorite songs "Blackbird" by the Beatles and I couldn't help but feel awed by him. I had heard his voice tons of times before but never had it moved me as it was doing now. He filled the song with so much raw emotion that I couldn't help but feel every emotion he poured into it.  
He listened closely to the lyrics and realized that this song fit his feelings in that moment clearly. One line particularly stuck out for him "you were only waiting for this moment to arise…" In that moment he realized that the lyrics were true he was waiting for this moment to arise. It had taken him long enough but he has feelings for Kurt.

He stopped singing and listened to his angelic voice trying to think of something to do. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was in love with Kurt Hummel.

Kurt stopped singing and said a small but sincere "thank you" to the Warblers for letting him sing that song for his friend.  
Blaine was going to have to figure out a way to approach his best friend and tell him that he had feelings for him but he couldn't figure out a way…especially since he's been a jerk these past few weeks. First with his Valentine's Day fiasco at the Gap, then when he said he just wanted to remain friends because he was afraid he was going to screw it up and finally his drunken kiss with Rachel and thinking he was a bi afterwards…no wonder Kurt's been so short and put off with him.  
A few days later he had figured out how to warm-up to him and at least get them back to somewhat non-snappy terms.

Time to speak up, "I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me!" he was truly tired of being the center of attention and he knew they were going to lose Regionals if they didn't let other people have a chance at singing.

The room was all in uproar. He needed to make them understand that what he was saying was serious "I want what I'm about to say to go into the official minutes. I think we should turn our 11:00 number into a duet."

Blaine didn't realize but most of the Warblers liked that idea and they knew there wouldn't be tryouts because obviously Blaine would want Kurt to be his partner, so they didn't push it.

They voted that there would be a duet and after some protestations from Kurt and shock and don't forget surprise in his voice they voted him to be Blaine's partner.

Kurt was in shock Blaine hadn't seemed to want to be more than friends but suggesting they do a duet and that he had chosen him made him think otherwise. He'd have to ask later.

A few hours later Kurt was decorating Pavarotti's casket and Blaine walked in with an air of confidence. He had figured out how to tell Kurt what he was feeling and he needed all the confidence he could get.

"What's that?" He was curious and he didn't want to make things super awkward. Besides he's supposed to be a mentor to Kurt, this could be harder than he originally thought.

"Just decorating Pavarotti's casket" he replied with a large sigh and sadness in his voice.

All he wanted to do was go up and hug the smaller boy in my arms and console him but he knew he couldn't do that…not yet at least.

"Well finish up because I found the perfect song for our number and we should practice." Smooth Blaine, real smooth…that was WAY too chipper and now he's going to suspect something.

Kurt was intrigued "Do tell!"

"'Candles' by Hey Monday" I replied looking at my feet slightly.

Kurt was certainly shocked "I'm impressed you're usually so top 40."

"Well this time I wanted something a little more…emotional." Well there you go again Blaine will you stop making it so awkward!

Kurt considered this for a moment and then decided to ask "Why did you choose me to do this song with?"

Blaine's demeanor suddenly changed and became much more serious but as he became more serious he became more nervous "Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, 'oh there you are! I've been looking for you forever."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing was what he thinks is happening and wanting to happen ACTUALLY HAPPENING!

"Watching you do "Blackbird" this week…that was the moment for me…about you."

Kurt's brain was going to explode…did he really hear what he thought he heard? HOLY CRAP!

"Y-you move me Kurt and doing this duet would just be another excuse to spend m-more time with you."

Kurt was squeeing inside with excitement. BLAINE one of the most popular…if not the most popular boy at Dalton had feelings for him. Kurt couldn't believe it the boy of his dreams: a confident, funny, handsome/hot/sexy, and overall amazing guy wanted to be with him! Wait was he leaning in? Oh gaga he's going to kiss me!

He couldn't help himself anymore…he needed to take the risk and kiss him otherwise he would explode!

Their lips collided together and they had a sensual and tentative but amazing first kiss. Kurt's hand came up to cup Blaine's cheek and he loved the feeling of his hand there.

When they pulled back they were sad at the loss of contact but Blaine was definitely flustered…FLUSTERED! Kurt was so happy and had a small smile on his face unsure of what was going to happen next.

Blaine was never flustered and he couldn't believe how amazing that kiss was. He was once again going to get them to focus "We should – we should practice" what was with this stammering issue! It needs to stop.

Then Kurt had to reply with a smile on his face "I thought we were."

Kurt Hummel you are going to be the death of me. Those 4 words broke my composure again and I leaned in again to capture his lips.

Finally they pulled apart again and Blaine was able to gain his composure back "Kurt, we really do need to practice now" he smiled "we can continue this later ok?"

Kurt smiled in return and nodded as he wasn't sure if he could speak.

Blaine suggested that in order for them to cool down a bit after their intense make-out session that they go for a walk…separately and then meet back in the practice room in an hour.

After they returned from their peaceful and thoughtful walks they went back to the practice room and started practicing. They knew that they would be great.  
At the competition Kurt and Blaine were backstage preparing and Kurt was so nervous. Blaine thought it was adorable.

They went out on stage and killed both of their numbers but afterwards they watched the tapes in their dressing room and knew that if New Directions was really good they would lose.

They made their way to the audience and listened to New Directions perform their 2 original scores which were absolutely amazing.

Blaine loved watching Kurt let himself loose and when he jumped up and danced to the songs that his friends were performing Blaine couldn't keep the look of adoration off of his face and got up to dance with him.

When they found out they had lost it wasn't a shock to them but they were still disappointed…especially as Blaine saw, Kurt.

The next day they went out to the cemetery and buried Pavarotti. Kurt was still very upset not only because the death of his friend reminded him of his mother but because they had lost the competition.

Blaine reminded Kurt that they still did win because they got each other out of the whole thing and that it was better. While Kurt was still sad, he slightly smiled at all that had happened the past week. They left the cemetery hand in hand.


End file.
